Akuma
"The true fighter can stare death in the face and lash out in rage against it!" :—Akuma Akuma is a character in the Street Fighter series, and the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. Akuma (悪魔 or アクマ, "Demon, Devil" in Japanese), known in Japan as Gouki (豪鬼, Gōki, "Great Devil", "Great Demon" or "Great Ogre"), is a popular fighter as well as a popular villain in the Street Fighter series as well as theUDON comics. He is known as "The Supreme Master of the Fist." Originally appearing in Super Street Fighter II Turbo as a secret character and hidden boss, he is Gouken's younger brother and Ryu's adoptive uncle. Akuma is voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura in all of Capcom's 2D Games, but in Street Fighter IV and Marvel VS. Capcom 3, he is voiced by Taketora. Backstory Edit Akuma (know as Gouki in japan) trained under Goutetsu along with his brother Gouken. Goutetsu taught them Ansatsuken (Assassin fist) in the from of karate along with a mixture of judo and koppo. As the brothers progessed under Goutetsu's teachings, a dispute arose on the ture nature of Ansatsuken karate and the path to master it. Gouken did not accept the violent nature of their art and left Goutetsu and made his own dojo. Akuma continued to use the art as it was intended to be used for, killing. In order to learn Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon), Akuma embraced the Satsui no Hado (The Surge of the intent to kill).After he Embraced the Satsui No Hado, Akuma gave up any compassion he held towards other human beings and lost all of his Humanity, in addiction, he realized limits as a fighter could be expanded, and left Goutetsu's guidance to train alone on an island known as Gokuento. His Return marked the end of his master, Akuma demonstrated his power by killing his master in a fight. After the fight, Akuma removed the beaded necklace from Goutetsu and placed it on his neck. The following day he challenged his brother to a fight and lost. Akuma requested death in defeat but Gouken did not want to kill his own brother, Akuma said he would return and saw his older brother's weaknesses, showing compassion for those who are strong opponents. Many years later Akuma face his brother again and struck him with Shungokusatsu and believed he had killed his Brother, (Gouken had emptied his soul from the attack and only went into a coma) left the dojo. Ken saw the flash of the attack as was returning from the U.S. Martial Arts tournament, ran to the surrounding woods and searching for the killer. Akuma easily defeated Ken and disappeared. Gouken's other student, Ryu soon learned of his master defeat from Akuma and begin searching for him. Akuma first fought Ryu on his island and discovered the potential to use the the Satsui no Hado within him. Akuma destroyed his island with a karate chop and told him to fight him again when he had embraced the Killing intent to and see who is truly more powerful. After that Akuma went to fight Gen , The former master of Chun-Li and her dead Father, as they fought in battle, Akuma had found out that Gen was already dying and was Sick, Akuma, who would find no satisfaction in killing someone who is already dying, stop the fight and disappeared leaving Gen, Akuma was on the Great wall of China and was thinking about the fighters he has fought, and said he would be the next one to die. During the events of Street fighter 2, Akuma fought Bison to see if he was strong enough to face him in battle and even killed him with his Shungokusatsu , after that Akuma went into shadows and train again . During the event of Street Fighter 4, Akuma was meditating and sense something not right, his sense his brother was still alive and went to see if he truly was, Seeing one the destroyed Seth Robots, Akuma realized that his brother was truly alive, as he walked towards his brother he found that Gouken had locked up the Killing intent within Ryu who was unconscious. Akuma became angry and attack him with Shungokusatsu, Gouken was unaffected the attack by using the power of nothiness and Akuma was excited, he then challenged his brother to a battle to the death to decide who truly claims Ryu (it is most likely that Gouken Won the fighter scene he was alive after the battle but did want to kill his brother) After that Akuma continued his training. In the events of street fighter 3, Akuma fought Gill to see how strong he truly is and even killed him, but Gill has brought himself back to life without Akuma knowing, in one of his endings, he destroyed Ayers Rock with his new move, Kong Kokuretsu Zan, In another of his endings he destroyed a U.S. submarine underwater with people inside it.It appears that Akuma will not stop his training for anybody who doesn't know there passing by him. Akuma follows the code of the warrior, a set of beliefs to which he is dedicate to. These beliefs however, don't include any excess concern for the well being of his opponent or anybody else. He seeks out fights to the death for the purpose of advancing his own personal enlightenment, and while he doesn't randomly kill people outside of martial duels, he is absolutely ruthless and unconcerned with any collateral damage to his own training (hence the destruction of the Submarine in Street Fighter 3 third strike). Category:Ultra Badass Category:Badass Category:Powerful Category:Personality Category:Kult of Personality Wiki Category:Kult of Personality Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter Charcters Category:Capcom characters Category:Marvel vs. capcom 3 Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil